


【2369】后窗 Chapter 12 + 尾声 【完结】

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。
Kudos: 6





	【2369】后窗 Chapter 12 + 尾声 【完结】

**Author's Note:**

> 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。

12

带好渔夫帽又裹紧了羊绒围巾，何洛洛走出了态度传媒的大门。固然是呵气成冰的日子，天空灰暗，云压得很低，心情却极好。他的《天才厨师落落》本月平台人气排名前五，这时候过来拜会他偶像的工作室可比在被搅和的那次宴会上好多了。

大触&大厨hll: 什么时候结束啊，等着搭你车回家。别忘了，下午你还得在我家上工哈。  
KevinShaw: 洛洛大哥，稍等半小时，今天的拍摄马上结束。  
大触&大厨hll: 行吧。我在下面清心福全等你。  
KevinShaw: [OK]

写字楼扎堆的地方，饮品店自然也不少。这家店好像是新开的，看起来还不错。

在点单台前站了一会，发现有点选择困难，何洛洛就点了杯招牌。

“一杯意难忘，三分糖。”  
“先生请这边扫码。”

这个时间点大部分人都还在上班，店里顾客寥寥。何洛洛找了个卡座坐下，安心等他的奶茶。

有人拉开门进来，卷进来的冷风激得他又扣上了刚解开的大衣。

“您的奶茶好了，在这喝还是带走？”

“在这喝。”

听到了他的声音，来人停了脚步。“洛洛，你怎么在这？”

何洛洛拉高了帽檐看过去。“你也在这里啊。”

“一杯红豆抹茶拿铁，无糖。”习惯性地，焉栩嘉把店员插好吸管的奶茶递了过来，标签上的饮品名让他苦笑了一下。“先暖一下手吧，外面好冷。”

这个动作仿佛和几年前一样，此时看来却有些恍若隔世了。

自然地接过来啜了一口，焦糖、坚果和红枣的香气混合着冲上味蕾，很适合今天的天气。  
“我来这边参观冬途的工作室，顺便炫一下我的新作，名字是《天才厨师落落》，最近超级火的。”

“看来你实现你的理想了。” 又有客人带着冷风进来，焉栩嘉没穿外套，侧过去往里边站了站。

“你们公司就在旁边吗？”何洛洛看了只着西装的人一眼。

焉栩嘉指了指背后大楼入口硕大的字母J。

“开会坐得久了，过来买一杯当活动一下，外套就没穿。”

“我老师过来找我了，下午还有课，就先走啦。”见大门那里出现了认识的身影，何洛洛笑着和他说再见，拉下帽子，“记得支持我的作品呀。”

拿起了那杯拿铁，没有加糖，喝起来很平淡。焉栩嘉想，这样应该是最好的结局了吧。

积压了许久的雪终于簇簇落下，着羊角扣大衣的背影消失在窗外，就像电影中的片断，定格即是落幕。

———

“人都走了，就别看了。”  
翟潇闻刚从银行出来就撞上眼前偶像剧般的唯美一幕，拍了下落在外套上的雪花，过去敲了敲玻璃门。

“我们谈一下解约的事情吧。”

桌上放着还没喝完的拿铁，外面纷扬着在这座城市罕见的雪片，有的都粘在了玻璃幕墙上。

“经纪合同里规定，我是有单方解除权的。” 这会，天光亮了起来，像给翟潇闻的脸上打了高光。

“好，暂且判定你有解除权，那违约金你可以支付吗？”焉栩嘉怒极反笑，转了转手腕上贴得有些过紧的表。

“当然可以。多的部分还请财务那边再返给我，想来焉总也不会贪图这些小钱。” 翟潇闻递过来一张银行卡和流水单，是他刚去楼下银行打的，摸起来还有打印的余温。

他自然是没有直接用任豪的那张支票，而是兑现后放到了卡里，但这也足以让焉栩嘉气炸了。

见对方没什么玩笑的样子，焉栩嘉确认了一下卡里的余额，的确足以支付现在的违约金。

“钱是哪里来的？有公司挖你过去也不见得这么大手笔。” 

“这就不劳你费心了。” 

于是眼前的人终于气得失去表情控制。“真的要做这么绝吗？”

所以你会服软吗，嘉嘉？  
是我要切断和你的关系让你无法忍受，还是只是因为是我先提出的离开而不是你先提出的呢？  
我想看清你，这样才不会受伤。

翟潇闻没有作声，只是歪着头回看过去。

如果不能让一个去意已决的人因为钱留下来，那么他会因为爱留下来吗？

“潇闻，如果你留下来的话，之前的协议我们就作废。”焉栩嘉把眼镜摘了下来，去了隔着他们视线的镜片，目光灼灼地看过来。

“啊？什么协议。”  
这不是他故意，而的确是翟潇闻一时间没有想到，所谓协议是他们那么多协议中的哪一个。

“就是婚前协议。以后你可以随便去哪里录节目，不用担心我提出解除婚姻关系，虽然你也不要动这个念头，但是如果我们分开，财产分割上面按法律正常分配……”

“仅仅是这样吗？”翟潇闻打断了他律师一样的话语。

“你还想怎样？”

“你这个态度不行，除非再给我拉几个综艺节目上，不然我随时跳槽。”  
“好，你想上什么综艺？”

“比如《歌手》那个栏目我想去看看……”

“翟潇闻你做梦。”

“那我走了……”  
“我看一下。”

翟潇闻觉得他和焉栩嘉现在倒置的关系有些奇怪，不过这样的感觉还不错，在别人的底线边缘来回试探总是令人暗爽的。

“那你什么时候会搬回来？我最近住在之前的公寓那。”

“看你表现了，好多公司想挖我呢。” 翟潇闻走到窗边，商场门口缠绕彩灯的圣诞树还没有点亮，街道上的一对对情侣，戴着麋鹿角的头饰走过。

他转过头看了眼正在查有什么资源可以给他安排的焉栩嘉，不戴眼镜时的他相比麋鹿角更适合小熊的耳朵呢。都快忘了其实他比我年纪要轻，下次记得哄他带上。

他笑了一下，案前的人蹬圆了眼睛抬头看他，显得有些疑惑。

这样看起来更像了呢，圣诞的小熊。

我觉得还只是有些喜欢他，还没有爱上他呢。

不过，大概、可能、也许有一天我会爱上他的。

街道一点点地绚烂起来。

尾声：

早上起床的时候，已经没有何洛洛的身影。他一贯起得比自己早，任豪微微一笑，下楼往画室走去。

他寻的人并不在那，而在厨房，手中的饼正漂亮地在空中翻了个面。

“信箱里有你一封信，应该是我们不在的这几天放到里面的。我摸了一下蛮硬的，好像是一张卡。”

任豪拆开了那封信，的确只有一张银行卡。

“应该是我之前挂失的那张，找到了给我寄回来了吧，早知道效率这么高就不重新办了。” 看来他们俩应该是和好了，任豪这么想着，难怪前几天翟潇闻没头没尾地突然给他发了一串数字。

那持卡人姓名为什么是ZHAI XIAOWEN呢？

打开过又重新粘好了这封信的何洛洛把做好的可丽饼放到瓷盘里，切成均等的两半。

“这样啊，下次应该让他们快递过来。”

看过来的眼神依旧纯净，却又多了很多内容。

“吃可丽饼吗？”

我们欺骗彼此。  
我们谅解彼此。  
我们试图互相控制。  
我们做对自己最合适的选择。

That is marriage.

——FIN——


End file.
